Feeders with the two bars for guiding the stockings arranged underneath a support bracket mounted in turn, on vertical wall of the looping machine are already known. In order to adjust the distance between the two bars to the respective type of hosiery, the "inner bar" is stationary while the "outer bar" can be displaced horizontally. In known feeders this adjustment takes place due to the fact that the inner bar is fastened to the support bracket with screws, while the outer bar is fastened to two support elements attached to the support bracket and are spaced apart in the longitudinal direction of the bar. Pressure springs act against the adjustable bar, whereby the bar can be moved away, or brought close to the vertical wall by actuating elements. The outer bar is thereby fastened by two screws to the lower end of pertaining bushings provided with inner threading and inserted in vertical bores, which are provided in the support bracket. The size of the support bracket in the longitudinal direction of the feeder corresponds with the outer diameter of the bushings, while in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction it is larger than the diameter.
The actuation elements for setting the opening width between the two bars consist of control handles with threaded shafts, which are screwed into the bores with respective axes provided in the frontal wall of the support bracket. The threaded shafts push the bushings supporting the outer bar against the action of the springs which are fitted in bores connected to the bores wherein the bushings are located.
In order to set the position of the bushings in the pertaining slots, handles or blocking levers are provided over the support bracket, each of them having a respective threaded pin which is screwed in the upper part of the bore of one of the bushings. In this construction, the precise setting of the position of the outer bar is not easily achieved. For this purpose it is specifically required to first actuate the handles or blocking levers of the outer bar. With the assistance of handles whose threaded shafts are screwed into the bores provided in the frontal wall of the support bracket, the outer movable bar can subsequently be adjusted with respect to the stationary bar, in order to change the distance, as well as the inclination, whereby the adjustments to the thickness of the stocking texture and the introduction in the feeder are facilitated.
The result of this adjustment is normally checked with a thickness gauge. However, when the position of the outer bar is fixed after the adjustment, the set size is subject to changes, which, even if minor, require repeated operations of the above-mentioned kind in order to reach a precise setting necessary in the case of fine hosiery.